This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example, bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate.
Ambient light conditions sometimes include significant changes in color. For example, an electronic device may be used in a cool color temperature environment such as outdoors shade or a warm color temperature environment such as an indoors environment that has been lit with incandescent lighting. Content that appears to be correctly displayed on a display in one of these environments may have an unpleasant color cast in the other environment. For example, a display that is properly adjusted in an outdoors environment may appear overly cool under incandescent lighting.
It would be desirable to be able to accurately improve the presentation of color images or to take other suitable actions based on ambient lighting attributes such as ambient light color information.